Love, Sex and Rock and Roll
by 1954
Summary: AU. AXELxROXAS main. Axel is a rockstar on the decline and Roxas is a rising popstar. What happens when the two actually meet? Will it be fireworks and romance or a fight to be the best?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts I, COM, II, and any of the characters do not belong, in any way to the writer of this fanfiction. This fiction is written for non-profit reasons.

**Author's Note**: This story was inspired by an episode in this television show I was watching. I have no idea why I was inspired but inspiration comes in the weirdest forms (such as the _Suite Life of Zack and Cody_, guest-star Jesse McCartney).

The band names (Aqua Pyro), show names (Entertainment Now) and magazine names (Rock Squared, Rise Magazine) and such were all made up by me. If they happen to be real, then it is a coincidence.

Larxene is probably out of character but I haven't played Chain of Memories so I don't really know her personality.

---

The glossy paper was clenched tightly in his slightly shaking right fist (he was that angry), his sharp green eyes narrowed dangerously as a vein in his left temple twitched. His left hand swept over his unruly red locks (courtesy of his hair stylist and his arsenal of Herbal Essence) and he practically breathed steam as he read the article held in his hand.

"'_Newest rising star_?'"

"'_With even more promise than Aqua Pyro_?'"

"'_Number one top single_?'"

What the fuck.

"Who the _hell_ is this kid!" he bellowed at his publicist/ agent, who had the nerve to roll her eyes.

Then again, that woman had the nerve for anything. If she didn't, she wouldn't have taken Aqua Pyro to where they currently were. She had forced them to work hard from scratch. She took them all the way to the top and beyond, helping them stay there for five years straight. Larxene was outrageous, unafraid and sadistic, all the qualities of a good publicist/ agent. She waved a nonchalant hand.

"Calm down, Axel. He's probably one of those passing teen heartthrobs. Nothing to worry about." She snatched the torn magazine page from his fist. "Besides, he's just a kid."

"_Just a kid_? _Just a kid_ who got quoted in _Rock Squared_ to have even more potential than us, is _nothing to worry about_?" Axel was practically in hysterics.

Larxene shrugged.

"_Look_! He even made the cover. _We _were supposed to get the cover this month." He pointed an accusing, slightly shaking finger at the close-up of the new boy. Blond haired and blue eyed, more innocent looking than anything they've seen in a long time and looking no older than sixteen. No wonder all the girls were already swooning and the tabloids already fawning over him and tracking his every move. Axel was disgusted. The kid probably couldn't even read notes or sing to save his life. It was all superficiality these days.

Larxene shrugged again. Axel grabbed his head and practically tore out his own hair, growling. "Axel," she began slowly as though talking to a child. "You're going to have to chill out. There are going to be gains and losses and quite frankly, you're just going to have to deal with it. After all, what the fuck do you want me to do? Go over to the kid's agency and have him assassinated?"

Axel's expression told her clearly that was exactly what he wanted. He got up from the leather armchair he was slouching in and started pacing the room.

"Look, maybe you just need something new. A new look?" Larxene offered.

"What's wrong with the one we got?"

"Well, maybe all the girls are into cute, short and blond now." She smirked and patted her own rigidly gelled platinum blond bob with the two antennae-like strands sticking out.

Axel gestured at his own six foot two height and stared pointedly at his music partner, who was currently dirty blond, fauxhawked and mulleted (how retro '80s) sitting in a corner happily playing with his beloved sitar. "Cute, short and blond? Not gonna happen, Larx."

"Then come out with a new single. But I gotta warn you. The kid is having his first stadium concert in a month. You might want to get it out sometime before then."

"A _month_ for a single! That's the best solution you got? What the hell are we paying you for?"

Larxene pretended to deliberate on an answer for a moment. "You're paying me for the fact I did a damn good job at getting you where you are, Axe. I am still helping you. A month for a single's not that bad. Suck it up, Red. And face it, you ain't getting any younger. Most rock stars these days are retired by the time they're of legal age to drink. At look at you two, twenty five and still rocking at the top. I deserve a fucking medal."

She always played the guilt trip thing on him, knowing full well that it worked. And the age thing. She was good.

Axel sighed, pointedly ignoring the tender issue of age, and tried desperately to keep from screaming. He needed to burn something. "And what do you propose we actually write a single about?"

"What have all your songs been about?" The bitch knew the answer.

"Sex, life, death, politics, shit," he relayed, rolling his eyes.

"Then continue."

Axel stopped pacing for a moment and quirked an eyebrow at her. "You don't think it's getting old?"

Larxene rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course it's getting old but what else do you propose?"  
"I have no fucking clue."

"How about love?"

"Isn't that just a _bit_ overdone? I only hear a love song every time I turn on the fucking radio, Larxene."

"Nothing wrong with doing it again."

"Ugh, conformity."

"Everything about music is, babe. It's whatever sells. And since the new kid is all lovey dovey pop haute couture shit, why not fight fire with fire?"

"So what are we going to do? Pull a love song out of my ass in a week and attempt to make a chart breaking single with it within a month?" He continued his pacing, mentally cursing at Larxene for making him attempt a single that can either make or destroy both him and Demyx with a touchy subject he was none too familiar with. Actually, he didn't even know anything about love. And he couldn't possibly expect _Demyx_ to write the lyrics to a song. Sure, the man was amazing when it came to writing the tune and the notes but the lyrics? Forget it. He might as well hold a lyric writing contest in a kindergarten class. At least that would reap better results than a Demyx attempt at lyrical verses.

Axel rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers and resisted the growing urge to set something, anything on fire.

"Oh, by the way, you have an interview on the show _Entertainment Now_ tomorrow. With the new kid. Xaldin'll pick you two up at nine."

"_What!_"

"The kid might not be that bad. You don't even know him yet."

Axel grumbled obscenities under his breath and turned to Demyx, hoping he would have some ideas for the song and to choice words to tell Larxene about her interview. The idiot wasn't even listening.

"Demyx!" he shouted, turning to his band mate, shooting death glares at the man. "You've been quiet the whole time. What've you got to say?" His voice and the expression on his face was enough to kill anyone twice over. Demyx was such a child sometimes. Axel often wondered why he put up with the man and didn't just go solo.

Demyx's head snapped up. He pulled the white earphones connected to his iPod from his ears and lowered his sitar. "Sorry, man, wasn't listening. What'd you say?"

He was confused when Axel stormed out of the room. He was already pulling the Zippo out of the back pocket of his designer jeans. "What'd I do?"

"He's just going to blow off steam. He'll be back. Probably went off to set squirrels and pigeons on fire. We've got too many of those damn things in the city anyways," Larxene said lightly, taking over the armchair Axel had previously occupied. She opened the issue of _Rock Squared_ and flipped the magazine to the two-page spread, complete with five color photos of the new kid, Roxas.

---

"Thank you!" he called out into the dark crowd. His eyes were still squinted after an hour of standing in the harsh light of the small stage. It was pretty hard to adjust and get used to the fluorescent spotlights glaring straight in his face. He waved before walking quickly backstage as his fans, which consisted mainly of girls screamed his name repeatedly. He was dead tired and in need of a rest.

Backstage, his manager waited with a water bottle and towel, both of which he took gratefully. "Thanks, Cloud," he murmured before taking a greedy gulp and wiping the sweat off his face.

"That was a good performance, Roxas. Think you'll be ready for the stadium in a month?"

He laughed sardonically. "Who's _ever_ ready for a stadium concert?" In fact, he was anything but ready. He did not very much like the idea of going on a stage even brighter than the one he just dealt with to sing to thousands of rabid fan girls. He was fine with small concerts and TV appearances but a stadium concert? Maybe it was a bit too soon. After all, he had started getting… attention only a sparse four months ago. His head was still reeling from all the changes in lifestyle he went through in the past year.

Cloud had assured him that all things in the show biz happened that fast. Roxas had replied that he wasn't so sure he liked the show biz all too much anymore.

"You're gonna have to be ready," Cloud replied, ushering him to the dressing rooms. "I was thinking of maybe a new single this month, either right before or right after the concert. What do you think?"

Roxas shrugged, stripping down to his boxers and pulling on the t-shirt he was originally wearing before his performance. He pulled on his jeans and fumbled with the four belts crisscrossed around his waist while flipping open his cellphone to check for messages.

"I was thinking of maybe a love song," Cloud continued.

"Isn't that what we usually do?" Roxas replied.

"Put a new spin to this one, I don't know. Put some feeling into it. Just go crazy with it. I want something straight from here." He poked Roxas's chest.

Roxas smirked. "Things are going great with Leon, eh?"

Cloud grinned. "Maybe."

Roxas nodded absently, barely listening as he scrolled through his email. He knew better than that. His blond manager was obsessed with Leon, his agent and the same could be said about the stoic brunette.

"Oh, and we have a photo shoot with _Rise_ Magazine in an hour. You're on their cover this month." Cloud took out his cellphone.

Roxas frowned. "Isn't their building at least one and a half hours away from here?"

Cloud grinned. "Reno's driving."

---

On his back to the hotel he was staying at from the photo shoot, Roxas sat in the backseat of the black SUV, behind tinted windows with his earphones blasting what he considered calming music in his ear; which meant the loud, harsh vocals and guitars of the Aqua Pyro duet, his favorite band. The band had inspired him in many ways, not to mention the fact that he had a crush on their guitarist, Axel (yes, he, Roxas, the current teenage heartthrob of teenage girls worldwide liked men).

He tapped his pen against his pursed lips, trying to come up with a new song. The page on his lap was depressingly empty, the vivid white of the paper almost taunting. Cloud had wanted a love song but how the hell could he expect Roxas to write about something he knew nothing of?

He took off one of his earphones and turned to his driver. It would be useless to ask his stoic bodyguard. Rude would probably just ignore the question. "Hey, Reno."

"Yeah?" the redhead replied, turning his head to address him.

Roxas ignored the fact that they were still driving at almost eighty miles per hour on a highway and the fact that Reno wasn't even looking at the road. He was used to it. The man was crazy. Eighty miles per hour was considered _slow_ for Reno. "Er… this might sound weird... I don't even know if I should ask."

"Shoot, man."

"Mmm…. Okay, well. Have you ever… been in love?"

Reno started, turning his gaze back to the road. The question had caught him off guard. He sneaked a glance at the big bulk of a man in the passenger seat next to him. Rude lifted an eyebrow over dark shades but otherwise did not change his expression nor offer assistance in dealing with the question. "Why'd you ask?"

Roxas shrugged, knowing Reno was watching him in the rearview mirror. He felt a faint blush creep over his cheeks as he turned towards the window and pretended to admire the blur of the rapidly passing scenery. "I need, I suppose, research and inspiration, for my new song. Cloud wants love romance crap from the 'heart.'" He curled his fingers in air quotes to accentuate his point.

Reno chuckled. "I think it's best that you find all the answers to love by yourself, my man, know what I mean? Others, besides maybe your loved one, can't really help you with such things." Rude smirked beside him.

The youngest frowned. "Yeah, I suppose. I — ugh!" He jumped when he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He flipped it open to find it was Cloud. "Hey."

"Roxas," Cloud called cheerfully. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got you an interview on _Entertainment Now_."

"Okay?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's cool."

"Aqua Pyro are going to be there."

Roxas's eyes lit up at once. He gripped the phone tighter. "Freaking wicked!"

"They're going to be in the interview with you. We're all required to go there a bit early so we can get acquainted before the show."

Roxas almost had to stick his fist into his mouth to keep from screaming like one of his fan girls. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to meet Axel. Tomorrow!

"I fucking love you, Cloud!"

---

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts I, COM, II, and any of the characters do not belong, in any way to the writer of this fanfiction. This fiction is written for non-profit reasons.

---

"I'm not going," Axel told his driver and bodyguard, Xaldin firmly at the door of his Cloud Nine hotel suite. He could see Demyx in the hall, already bobbing his head to the music from his iPod at fucking nine in the morning. He was even _dancing _and looked as though all he wanted to do was to go on _Entertainment Now_ with the new kid who was stealing their spotlight. Axel hastily moved to shut the glossy oak door, hoping to catch Xaldin off guard and lock him out, only to find the bodyguard's big bulk in the way.

"I am _not_ going," he repeated, his eyes narrowing into green slits.

Half an hour later found Axel slumping in a seat in the dressing room of _Entertainment Now_. _Entertainment Now_ with the new kid was the last thing he needed on a Saturday morning when he could be back at the hotel in his king-sized bed with the 600 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, sleeping.

It was only nine thirty in the morning and he had already downed five cups of black coffee from the refreshment table set out by the crew for guests and the host but they did nothing to improve his mood or wake him up any more than he already was in his half asleep, almost stoned state. If anything, the bitterness of the coffee added to his bitterness. Eventually, out of sheer boredom and frustration, he resorted to juvenile forms of entertainment, smirking at his reflection in the mirror as makeup personnel struggled with his hair. _Suffer, bitches._

He almost had the urge to steeple the tips of his fingers together under his chin and cackle like an evil scientist or crazy old millionaire.

Sadly enough, watching people get frustrated with his unruly hair was turning out to be the highlight of his morning. And they said being a rock star was all fun and glamour with never ending parties and wild nights out and sleep-filled days with cash flowing in from the mail slot. _Yeah right._

They forgot the tedious interviews, the unwanted publicity and annoying personnel who took the money he and Demyx rightfully made, since they both wrote and performed the music, with the occasional backup drummer, just because these people "helped" them (such as manager, agent, publicist, bodyguard, chauffer, accountant, lawyer and various other annoying people Axel could live without, but apparently needed). More like they helped each other exploit the poor rock stars.

Although… maybe not Larxene. He knew she meant well and she really did help the both of them back from when they were stupid kids in college playing late night gigs at sleazy bars and took them from the bottom all the way to where they were now. But she was also sadistic and cost more than everyone else they worked with put together. Larxene insisted it was because she acted as both their publicist and agent, not to mention the fact that she was very good at her job. Or so she says.

"Axel!" He winced at the tone of voice Larxene was using as she breezed into the room. Speak of the devil. "I am _so_ glad you made it." Her voice dripped with honeyed venom as she smirked with self satisfaction when he glowered up at her, all warm thoughts vanishing. "I don't understand why this is so horrible for you," she told him, her tone turning serious. "I mean, look at Demyx. He seems to be enjoying himself."

That was an understatement. Demyx was bouncing rather gleefully in his seat as female makeup and wardrobe personnel fawned over him and his "amazing sitar skills." He was soaking up the attention and grinning like an idiot as they brought him hazelnut flavored cappuccinos and buttered scones from the refreshment table in exchange for his autograph.

"And you've scared all of the girls away with your moping," Larxene told Axel, gesturing at Demyx with her smirk growing ever wider.

Axel shrugged, quite frankly not giving a shit. He finally waved off the poor woman attempting to tame his hair, gesturing for a moment of privacy with his publicist/ agent and turned to face Larxene fully. "Should we tell them about the single or should it be… a surprise?" he asked in a low voice.

Demyx shook off his fans and walked over to them, throwing an arm over Axel's shoulder and joined their conversation. After several unsuccessful attempts to shrug off the heavy arm, Axel licked him and Demyx quickly withdrew the limb, disgusted and wiped off the foreign saliva with Axel's hair. "I think we should tell them," Demyx said, his tone all seriousness. "Give them time to expect it and anticipate it. That way, we get more publicity now _and _more later when we actually release the single. You know, the whole 'ooh, Aqua Pyro is gonna release a new single next month! Can't wait to hear it!' and all that crap."

Axel almost choked on the sixth cup of black coffee he was sipping. Since when did Demyx ever make sense, much less come up with logical explanations? "Are you drunk?" he asked, almost concerned. "Stoned? High? Gotten a new brain?"

Demyx pretended to be offended. "I'm not _stupid_," he said indignantly.

Axel raised a skeptical eyebrow but did not reply to that comment. "The thing is though," he began, "wouldn't it be better to keep it down for now? That way, the fans expect _less_, and we just might not make as big an ass of ourselves as we would if we get them all excited and then let them down. I'm pretty sure a lot of our more… alternative fans would not appreciate the fact that the new single is going to be about love." He shot Larxene a dirty look. "Well, love without dying and shit anyways. Way to turn them against us."

"It's also a better way to attract more fans in different groups, you ass," Larxene told him. "But I agree with Demyx. We _should _tell the fans during the interview. Not, you know, telling them it's a love song but just dropping a hint or two that you guys are working on something new. Give them something to get excited over. And—"

She was interrupted by the sound of the door to the dressing room crashing open.

"Darlings!" came the sugar-coated voice of their host who had just made his dramatic entrance. "Marluxia," he introduced himself, as though they didn't already know and placing a delicate hand over his heart. He was dressed like a prep school boy, in a pink striped polo shirt and white slacks with his pinkish blond hair cut and arranged in shaggy layers. Axel couldn't help but snort at his appearance.

"Welcome to the show! Ah, but I suppose we must save all of that welcoming for the actual show but I am so happy you came." He offered his hand to first Demyx and then Axel, shaking vigorously before moving to chat with Larxene.

"Where's the kid?" Axel asked Demyx quietly, feeling as though there was a need to be quiet when talking about "the kid" as they so affectionately termed him.

Demyx shrugged but Axel's question was soon answered as the door swung open for the second time in the past minute and the golden pop star in question tentatively peeked in. He stepped into the room almost shyly but covered his nerves with nonchalance. He was followed by his entourage of two bodyguards and manager. His blond manager immediately went off in search of Marluxia while his two bodyguards, upon deciding their charge was safe, stepped outside to join Xaldin for a smoke.

Demyx immediately grinned and waved at the boy. "Demyx," he said, introducing himself.

The new kid smiled back. "I know. And I also know you're Axel," he said, nodding towards him. "I'm Roxas."

"We know," Demyx echoed.

Axel began to feel as though he was watching a pair of parrots talk. He couldn't help but roll his eyes and said sarcastically, "I know you, you know me. Jolly good." He got up for another cup of coffee, brushing past a perplexed and slightly offended looking Roxas. However, before he could actually make it to the refreshment table, Marluxia grabbed his arm and hauled him back to the others.

"Now that you all seemed to have met one another, I have a favor to ask," Marluxia said. "I know I'm kind of gambling here but Roxas, do you happen to know the lyrics to any song of Axel and Demyx's? Or if Demyx and Axel do you guys know any of Roxas's songs?"

Axel crossed his arms and did not answer while Demyx just shrugged. They obviously did not know any of Roxas's songs. But Roxas thought for a moment before he replied carefully, "I know the words to 'Wester.'" In truth, he had memorized all of Aqua Pyro's songs and lyrics.

"Then, would you actually mind singing that with Aqua Pyro?" Axel wasn't sure if Marluxia purposefully ignored his death glare or the bastard actually couldn't feel his gaze drilling twin holes into his pink-clad back as Roxas nodded eagerly.

"Then, it's show time," the host said gleefully.

Axel briefly wondered if the crazy and fruity-looking man was going to rub his hands together like a maniac would before pulling a level to induce an evil experiment before he realized his dilemma. Having six cups of coffee right before a show was a horrible idea because: shit, he really needed to pee. He didn't even have time to speculate if he could sneak off to the bathroom to relieve himself as he was dragged towards the ultra modern stage by Marluxia and the stage crew.

---

"Hello and welcome to _Entertainment Now_," Marluxia beamed to the cheering audience as he walked out onto the stage. Roxas could almost see the trail of pink, sparkling fairy dust trailing behind the host.

He barely paid attention to the introduction as he slumped against the modern white globule chair, struggling to get comfortable without appearing as though he had disappeared into the curve of the back. There were slight disadvantages to having such a scrawny frame. Most people told him he looked twelve.

He sneaked a glance at Axel who was sitting slightly diagonal from him, admiring his sharp profile. Axel was staring at Marluxia as though he was saying the most fascinating things in the world while his right hand was growing steadily more white-knuckled from how hard he was clutching the edge of his seat. Roxas could see the side of his jaw twitch and wondered briefly what was wrong. From Aqua Pyro's outrageous concerts and performances, he knew it couldn't be stage fright.

"Roxas." He quickly directed his attention back to Marluxia and smiled as though he had really been paying attention all along and not actually drooling over Axel.

"So tell us," Marluxia continued, "what has been your greatest inspiration in music?"

Roxas pretended to think a moment before reciting, "I often get inspired by my environment and the people in it. I am also inspired by my fans," he paused to wink out to the audience, nearly all of whom were swooning girls, "and of course, other brilliant music artists."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Axel turn his eyes toward the ceiling and frown slightly. So he wasn't the only one who thought Cloud's proposed line was cheesy. He began to tune out again as Marluxia directed the same question to Aqua Pyro.

Even though he was barely paying attention, Roxas couldn't help but notice how Aqua Pyro skirted every question concerning their waning popularity carefully. He perked up as soon as Axel started talking about their new single. _They had a new single!_ He almost wanted to squeal like a fan girl. He settled instead for looking mildly interested.

"We have a new single coming up next month," Axel was saying, his expression bored and his tone flat.

"It's gonna be really cool," Demyx added, who was sitting at the edge of his chair with an almost insane gleam in his eye and grinning manically, "but we're not gonna say what it is just yet. You'll just have to wait and see."

Roxas started dozing off again as they continued with a clip of how Aqua Pyro progressed through the years, shown on the huge plasma screen on the back wall of the insanely white and blinding stage. He already knew and saw every clip of Aqua Pyro he could find. Everything concerning his favorite band was a rerun for him. In the darkness of the dimmed lights, he was free to admire Axel some more, who seemed even more bored than he was, sitting with his elbow propped on the rounded plastic arm of the chair and his chin supported on his hand. Demyx, however, had his eyes glued to the screen as though he had never seen anything like it before.

When the lights came back on, Marluxia stood up and gestured for them to do so as well. Axel and Demyx went off to pick up their instruments and adjust the microphones after telling the hired freelance drummer which song they would be performing. Seeing not much else he could really do, Roxas followed and stood behind the microphone on Axel's right.

"And now," Marluxia said to the audience, waggling his eyebrows, "the moment you've been waiting for. You'll only see it here on _Entertainment Live;_ Roxas is going to perform with Aqua Pyro! Give it up!" The resulting cheer was deafening.

Demyx waved to the audience and even Axel offered a grin before they started playing. Axel seemed to really wake up and become more animated and alive when he was performing. He even forgot his pressing urge to urinate.

Axel counted off quickly and began playing. The fast guitar beat was joined by Demyx's bass he had chosen in favor of his usual sitar as the drums pounded in the background. In the second line, Axel shot a quick glance at Roxas, signaling him to start singing.

"_I can feel you waiting for me when the sun retreats to the hills and I_," Roxas began, his tenor voice shook slightly as he struggled to get used to the fast pace. His hands gripped the microphone stand tighter in reflex. It was a lot harder and faster than he was used to but he had been practicing singing along with Aqua Pyro CDs (in secret) enough to keep up. "_Below the blanket of a burning sky, wrap myself within. Embraced by dead leaves as the rain leaves trails of black down my face, and I creep through the twilight to that hidden place beyond the lonely. I'll meet you tonight in the whispers when no one's around_." Axel joined in with his baritone for that line and Roxas couldn't help but grin. "_Nothing can stop us now._

"_Tonight in the whispers where we won't be found, nothing can stop us now." _Roxas paused for a several seconds of heavy guitar and drums before diving back into the song with a new fervor,  
"_I can feel you dreaming of me and the time when our steps are retraced and I creep through the twilight to that hidden place, beyond the lonely, I'll meet you tonight in the whispers where no one's around, nothing can stop us now. Tonight in the whispers where we won't be found, nothing can stop us now. Tonight in the whispers where no one's around, nothing can stop us now. Tonight in the whispers where we won't be found, nothing can stop us_." He paused for more instrumental and to suck in greedy breaths of air. He wondered how Axel and Demyx could stand it. _All _of their songs were that fast.

"_I can feel you dreaming of me; I can feel you dreaming. I can feel you dreaming of me beneath a dream, beneath a dream._" Axel began singing with him again, following through in a harmony until the end of the song.

"_I feel you dreaming of me, feel you dreaming… beneath a dream, lost in a dream. Tonight in the whispers where no one's around, nothing can stop us now_. _Tonight in the whispers where we won't be found, nothing can stop us now. Tonight in the whispers where no one's around, nothing can stop us now. Tonight in the whispers where we won't be found, nothing can stop us…_" The guitar, bass and drums died down as he finished.

The cheers from the audience at the end of the song were more deafening than ever. Axel offered his first warm smile to Roxas and slung an arm over his shoulder. Roxas felt like melting.

"You know, kid," Axel said, "you're not half bad. Not bad at all, really. Not bad at all," he murmured as the lights of the stage faded to black.

---

**Author's Note:** The lyrics in _Italics _are AFI's song, "Wester." I did not write them.

**Review please.**


End file.
